In recent years, the use of computing devices has made the integration of a plurality of media components into a single entertainment center possible, providing users with a multitude of media choices. For example, a computing device for an entertainment center may include any combination of an amplitude modulated (AM) receiver, a frequency modulated (FM) receiver, a compact disc (CD) player, a digital video disc (DVD) player, and a television (TV) tuner. Other audio/visual components may also be included in the entertainment center. Such entertainment centers can be located in a home wherein a multitude of users will want to have access to the entertainment center. With the digitization of many forms of entertainment media and the availability of vast amounts of files that have been digitized, the creation of personalized lists for each specific user is possible with a computing device. The entertainment center is desirably controllable from a location that is remote to the entertainment center to avoid the necessity of staying within reach of the buttons on the entertainment center.
Nearly all entertainment audio and video components come with a remote control to remotely control the audio or video device. Each device usually comes with its own remote control, and the accumulation of remote controls can lead to frustration in trying to find the correct remote control for the device that is desired to be controlled. The problem is further compounded if the user is in the process of enjoying the entertainment device when the phone rings. If the phone is not within reach, the user will have to get up to answer the phone and will also be trying to locate the correct remote control to lower the volume on the entertainment device. The entertainment experience is further diminished if the user was watching a live TV show and will have to miss a portion of the show if he or she cannot risk missing the call to first operate a recording device. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to the user to have a multifunctional handheld remote control that can control any audio, video, or Media Computing Device, wherein the handheld remote control device can also be used as a telephone handset or speakerphone for communicating.
A user of the entertainment center would further benefit from the entertainment center being able to authenticate the current user and thus be able to provide the current user with personalized settings that can include personalized playlists, personal information, favorite movies, favorite songs, etc. In addition to allowing the personalization of the entertainment experience, a computing device can allow the integration of the entertainment center with communication systems, such as email, telephone, facsimile, and the like. With the integration of telephony functionality with entertainment, a need exists for a multifunctional handheld remote control device that can operate the entertainment center components and further serve as a communication device. Furthermore, a need exists for a system, method, and apparatus for allowing an entertainment center and communication system to authenticate a specific user from among a multitude of possible users and thus have the entertainment center and communication system provide customized and personalized functions for the current user.